


Fall Crush

by chiraledge



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i dont know how long this will be i am a writing disaster, i have no idea what i'm doing but i felt a sudden need to write a suselle fic, plz go easy if i get characters and stuff wrong as only chap 1 is out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiraledge/pseuds/chiraledge
Summary: Noelle's crush on Susie starts to become a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

Noelle had had crushes before, but this one was making life much more difficult than crushes usually did. Usually with a crush, she could just keep it to herself, enjoy the highs and lows at a safe distance, as she was too shy to ever do much more than small talk sometimes. Eventually it’d fade, and she’d feel bittersweet relief.

Her crush on Susie was different. This crush was like something locked in a cage, rattling the bars until it was let out. It was like Susie, quiet but secretly wild and untamed and dangerous. Or at least that’s what the rumors about Susie were. Noelle hadn’t seen her ever be incredibly violent or dangerous, just maybe kinda mean. Never to her though. Probably because they never spoke.

So far, she’d tried to keep it contained by doodling Susie’s name over and over in her notebooks, but the crush deemed that wasn’t enough. She had upgraded to crude doodles of her holding Susie’s hands in the margins of her notes, and one unfinished drawing of them kissing. She was careful when she doodled in class, but if anyone saw that unfinished doodle or any of the cursive writing of names in pink pen, they’d know immediately.

School was getting painful. Noelle was too shy to do much more than stare, but every time Susie entered the same room as her she commanded attention, as if her stomps were designed to snap her to attention. Alphys was in the middle of a weird lesson block about some obscure anime, and while it was kind of interesting to watch a show instead of the regular class stuff, the crush problem made it basically impossible to focus. The only relief she’d get from it were the times Susie would cut class, so instead of staring she could just daydream.

Noelle was having a fairly average day until Susie suddenly loomed over her in the hallway. It was like a horror movie shadow descending over her, but instead of terror in some kind of Christmas themed slasher movie, she instead felt terror from her crush actually being directly in her path. Noelle completely forgot that she went to the garbage to throw out some backpack clutter and found herself holding on to the metal trash can for support of her suddenly weak legs.

"Hey so uhh..." Susie said.

Noelle froze. She'd had at least forty imagined conversations with Susie just during the school day. She was not prepared for one actually happening. Had Susie ever said anything to her like, ever? Noelle used all her willpower not to stare too long. Her willpower failed her, and she could sense Susie was uncomfortable.

"Can you like…step aside for a second?" Susie asked.

Noelle quickly stepped to the side. Almost instantly, Susie violently kicked the trashcan, making a dent in its side a little dentier.

_Oh no she knows how did she find out she’s mad she read the notebook this is bad she’s so strong and cute but also terrifying in a cute way which oh my god this is the first thing she’s ever said to me but not in a boring class scenario she actually willingly talked to me-_

Noelle shook her head.

"Wh...why did you do that?" Noelle said.

Noelle hoped Susie wouldn’t think she was a loser for freaking out so much. If she was already mad, her freaking out would probably make it worse. Susie just pointed to a clock.

"It's 3," Susie said. "I kick the trashcan at 3. It's funny."

"Oh, so you're not...mad at me?" Noelle said.

"Huh? No..." Susie said, looking confused. She put her hands in her pockets and walked away.

Noelle came to about fifteen minutes later. She lost herself in a daze of scared at how strong Susie was mixed with how awesome it was that she was that strong. A sliver of a thought of thinking the trash can was lucky for getting to feel Susie led to an imagination trail that ended at her somehow _being_ the trashcan and getting kicked which was too ludicrous to dwell on for long, but crushes didn’t have much care for what was too ludicrous.

"I’d be trash then…" Noelle giggled to herself.

Noelle suddenly realized that she’d just said that out loud. And that she wasn’t alone. Kris was standing there silently, which was their usual mode.

“Do you…need something?” Noelle asked.

Kris just shrugged and hissed at her which was weird, but at least it was Kris weird.

Instead of heading home right away, Noelle went to the library and sat on the computers for a bit. She had some homework to do but she couldn’t focus. Usually on days where she could kinda just stare at Susie in class before she looked over and she had to do the quick turn so it didn’t look like she was staring move for longer than usual it threw her off, but today she actually managed to

She searched “how to get a girl to like you if you’re a girl”, panicked, deleted the browser’s history, and then restarted it about five times.

 _Crush, can you just like back off for a minute so I can at least finish homework_?

Noelle imagined the crush growling in response or hissing in some weird imitation of Kris.

_Just…please stop for a bit. Let me just think clearly for a second._

But how could she think clearly around Susie? She was so mysterious, and strong, and when her hair wasn’t in her face she was so pretty.

_At least school’s over. I just have to make it home and…and then I just wait til class tomorrow when I can see her again._

She wondered if it’d be weird if she waited outside that trash can at 3. Susie’s schedule was so hard to pin down with her lack of obvious one. Rumors were she’d been punished enough about it but teachers eventually gave up trying to get her to classes on regular times.

One more browser clearing and reset later, and Noelle felt safe enough to leave the computer and head home.

Noelle made it a few steps outside before smashing into someone.

“Oh, my bad,” Susie said as Noelle screamed internally.

Externally, all her loose papers started to blow in the fall wind.

“Here, I can…I mean I guess I can…” Susie said.

Noelle squeaked at Susie suddenly helping her. This was fairly close to fantasy Susie scenario #542. Then she remembered what was on most of the papers.

“Wait!” Noelle said, but it was too late as Susie had already snatched most of the papers.

She was so much faster than she was even in Noelle’s “Susie wins a relay race for love” daydream. Her only hope now was Susie not looking at the papers and just handing them back.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you..” Susie said.

_She talked to me twice oh my god please don’t look down at the papers…_

Almost in the clear. Susie scratched her head as she patted the papers together into a sort of neat pile…and looked down for a second too long at the top paper. The one with the doodle. The unfinished kiss doodle. Right next to the big cursive “SUSIE <3”.

Time seemed to completely freeze as Noelle felt her mind internally combust. What could she even say? What would Susie say? She could feel her crush cackling but she wanted to cry. Susie scratched her head again as she squinted at the drawing.

"Hey so, uhhh..." Susie finally said. “ _What?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle has to figure out what to say to Susie.

Susie loomed over her. What could Noelle possibly say? _Yes you found out I have the biggest crush on you and you just found (one of) my secret doodles of us kissing and this is the worst but also the greatest but also the WORST thing that could possibly happen?_

“Is this like a joke?” Susie asked.

Ouch. She sounded mad. Or maybe even…hurt?

“Are you making fun of me?” Susie asked.

Definitely hurt. This wasn’t looking good. Susie was terrifying this close but Noelle had never heard her sounding so vulnerable, even if she was trying to cover it up with her usual persona.

“I get it a lot,” Susie said. “Even if they don’t say it to my face. That I’m a weird big oaf who should just get expelled or drop out.”

_No no please don’t ever drop out,_ Noelle thought but couldn’t force herself to say. _I mean I’d probably do way better if I could focus in class but it’d be so much less fun if I couldn’t see you_.

That thought came out as something that sounded like “Meeh…uh….eerrp.” which weren’t quite the right words.

“Well?” Susie asked. “Can you not talk or what? Did someone make you do this or what? Ugh, I keep saying that. Your answer better not make me say 'or what'.”

“I-I can explain!” Noelle said, despite feeling the complete opposite.

“Yeah?” Susie said, taking a stomp closer. Noelle was completely in Susie's shadow now.

The crush in her head was much bolder and started screaming at her to just come clean. _Just say it! Easy! I have the most gigantic crush on you that anyone’s had on a person ever and even though you’re really scary I constantly think and stare at you whenever you’re around because you’re so cute and it drives me up every wall that can be driven up!_

Her rational side responded with a well-reasoned _I CANNOT SAY THAT TO HER NOW._ Not when her legs were shaking so bad she felt like she was going to pass out and her heart was pounding way too fast.

“What.” Susie said. “Where’s this explanation?”

Susie’s face twitched angrily.

“I don’t like being made fun of.” Susie said. “And I _really_ don’t like waiting for something stupid. So why do you have this crap in your notebook?”

Noelle started nervously laughing, which only seemed to make Susie angrier.

“Well…you y-you see…the uh…” Noelle said.

Noelle slipped past and started running as fast as she could.

“What!? Hey!” Susie yelled as Noelle kept running.

_This is bad this is bad this is bad._

Now not only did Susie know about the drawings and name thing, Noelle couldn’t even make up a bad fake explanation to get her to leave or a good real explanation because that was more terrifying than getting beat up by her.

Noelle ran through the piles of leaves, hoping that they could maybe throw off the trail or something? The streets were oddly empty, and things might be even worse if she did run into someone. They might not get Susie and if that scary officer saw this they’d probably fight and then no more Susie in class. Or anywhere, she’d be in like mega jail.

Could she run to the hospital? _What would dad even say if I burst in there screaming/crying/screaming and then Susie ran right in too? He’d probably have some joke like ‘oh so THIS is the famous Susie’ and Susie might not get his humor and_ -

Noelle stopped for a second and looked around. Somehow, she’d run all the way to the river. She sighed when she saw Susie wasn’t nearby and leaned against a tree.

Now what?

“Maybe I can figure out what to say next time I see her…” Noelle said to herself. “But how can I even…?”

Once she caught her breath, she laughed at how stupid the whole situation was. Of course every way that could have gone badly did. _Well, pretty much every way, the potential officer vs. Susie fight or the possible Susie first meets dad by screaming at me in the hospital_ _didn’t happen at least_. But now things were guaranteed to be awkward. And Susie wasn’t just gonna forget about this. There was one good option, but it was also one of the worst options.

“Maybe I _could_ just tell her the truth…” Noelle said.

“Yeah, I think that’d be good,” Susie said, stepping out from behind a tree.

Noelle yelped and nearly flinched all the way up the tree. She was too tired to run again, and even if she wanted to Susie made sure she couldn’t by slamming both her arms on each side of Noelle.

“Now,” Susie said. “You’re gonna explain to me exactly what that stuff in your notebook was about. There’s nowhere for you to run off to.”

Susie looked somehow more menacing with her soft smile than she did baring her sharp teeth. It was scary, but Noelle found herself feeling almost peaceful. She wasn’t mad at Susie for how angry and scary she was, and while she didn’t quite understand it, she couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. Noelle softly sighed when Susie flipped her hair to the side in one quick turn of her head.

“Why are you making that face?” Susie asked.

Her usual trillion anxious thoughts and scenarios felt like they washed away in the gentle flow of the river. She couldn’t turn away from Susie, but the flowing water sounding beside them while leaves fluttered gently down around them made her feel a strange clarity.

Susie definitely didn’t have that clarity, and only seemed to get angrier.

“Ugh,” Susie said. “Listen, you have three seconds before-“

Operating more on instinct than reason, Noelle quickly leaned in, grabbed Susie’s cheeks and kissed her before she could say anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall for such nice comments ;__;


End file.
